bmaster_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy and the Lion King: The Full Circle
Ed, Edd n Eddy and the Lion King: The Full Circle (orignally titled as Ed, Edd n Eddy meets the Lion King) is an animated epic musical comedy adventure based on Disney's The Lion King and The Lion King 1 1/2. The main story will follow the Eds and their friends head to the Pride Lands to help Simba face his past and defeat his evil uncle while the subplot focuses on Timon who tries to find his own place in the world with the help of his human siblings, a warthog with gas problems, and a giant metal man known as Colossus. The film is being developed by B-Master Animation and Movieman Productions and will be distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Plot Coming soon Cast * Tony Sampson as Eddy, the self-styled leader of the Eds, whose height seems to be inversely proportional to his ego. Pursues his schemes with a determination that borders on stubbornness, and which would be admirable if he wasn’t such a penny-pinching weasel most of the time. * Haley Joel Ostment as Sora, a bright and spirited boy from Destiny Islands, and is in possession of a peculiar weapon called the Keyblade. As a hero chosen to battle the forces of evil, Sora embarks on a quest to save all worlds from evil. He is accompanied by Donald and Goofy. They became friends with the Eds before the events of “Rise of Maleficent.” Like the Eds, Sora and his friends try to gain respect from their peers but due to his age and association with misfits, it doesn’t help either of them. * Josh Keaton as Lann, A brash, head-strong and impulsive young boy who is a mirage keeper and tends to allow his pride and his guts get the better of his instinct. Though he appears to be somewhat slow-witted, he frequently shows flashes of wisdom or maturity. He is loyal to his sister and to his family above all else. After the events of World of Final Fantasy, he and his sister, Reynn, have crashed into the pride lands and was adopted by Timon's Ma as Timon's siblings. * Amanda Leighton as Reynn, A level-headed young girl who is a mirage keeper and is frequently troubled by the consequences of the actions wrought by she and her twin brother. After the events of World of Final Fantasy, she and her brother, Lann, have crashed into the pride lands and was adopted by Timon's Ma as Timon's siblings. Trivia * The idea to put Lann and Reynn in for Timon was from B-Master Animation while the idea to put Colossus in it for Pumbaa was Movieman Productions. * This combines the original Lion King and the 1 1/2 Lion King to tell a few crossover story on how the sub plot effects the main plot of the story. Gallery Category:Films Category:Comedy Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:The Lion King Category:World of Final Fantasy Category:Deadpool Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Penguins of Madagascar Category:The Expendables Category:Based on Movies Category:Hand Drawn Animation Category:CGI Animation Category:Live-Action/Animation